La Ultima Esperanza – Sailor Moon
by Antoo Monse
Summary: Quisiera que todo hubiese acabado aquella vez, a ver vivido toda la vida con personas que me engañaron, Ellas rompieron todo lo bueno que había dentro de mi. Tres Luces Llegaron a mi vida Nuevamente, a salvarme y cuidar de mi, juntos, acabaremos con todo mal en el universo, y quizás esta vez si pueda decir "vivimos felices para siempre".
1. Palabras del Escritor

_**Hola a todos.**_

_**Antes de comenzar a leer este fanfic, me gustaría explicarles algunas cosas, Primero que nada esta Historia ha sido Re-escrita dos veces antes que esta vez, y por fin, llego a su fase final que es esta, y esta sera la original, anteriormente se llamaba "Love and destruction", pero como esta en una nueva versión decidí cambiarle el nombre por algo que complementara mejor el formato.**_

_**Para terminar me gustaría decirles gracias a todas las personas que Han estado desde el inicio de esta Novela, y perdón por el retraso de esta novela, pero Solo hace dos meses exactamente mi vida ha vuelto a la normalidad.**_

**_Manténganse_**_** saludables, cuídense mucho, y Lean este bello fanfic que ha sido escrito especialmente para una persona, que se lo mucho que le gusta este anime igual que a mi, Su nombre es Valentina.**_

**_Déjense_**_** llevar por la Historia, Nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Capítulo Uno

Me removí en la cama, el sueño al parecer había abandonado mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me sentía cansada. La luz de la Luna entraba por mi cuarto solitario, me senté en la cama, me gire tomando el cuadro que tenía en mi mesa de noche, Darien, rini y yo, solté una pequeña sonrisa, como los extrañaba a ambos, rini había vuelto al futuro, ella debía comenzar a cumplir las órdenes de princesa real, mientras que Darien ha estado muy concentrado en sus estudios, él había vuelto del extranjero y comenzó a estudiar nuevamente para poder estar cerca de mí y protegerme de cualquier situación, pero en este tiempo nada malo ha vuelto, y eso me alegra, por fin vamos a poder vivir una vida plena, en este tiempo he podido madurar un poco más y ya no soy tan infantil como antes, o eso creo.

–Oh estrellas fugaces.

Me asome por la ventana en un movimiento brusco, tres estrellas pasaron rápidamente, cerré mis ojos para pedir un deseo, "Quiero casarme pronto y ser una buena esposa." Al abrir mis ojos las estrellas ya habían desaparecido, Me recosté en la cama, ya era tiempo de dormir, aunque aún seguía sin darme sueño, tendría que recurrir al método de las ovejas, otra noche más contando ovejas.

Salí de mi casa corriendo, me había quedado dormida, eso en mí no cambia, al parecer jamás iba a poder despertar a la hora adecuada.

La Entrada seguía abierta, tome un gran bocado de aire y entre tranquilamente al ver aun gente en los pasillos, ladee la cabeza, ya era tarde, subí las escaleras y entre a mi salón, Mina junto con Lita incluso Amy estaban sentadas hablando y riendo, cuando me vieron una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– ¡Serena! –Grito la rubia acto seguido se acercó tomando mi mano y arrastrándome donde estaban ellas. –

–Buenos días, mina. –Ladee levemente la cabeza. – ¿Por qué las clases aun no empiezan?

Amy arreglo sus lentes. – Nos han dado los dos primeros bloques libres porque los profesores tienes reunión habitual.

Asentí y me deje caer en mi puesto, revise mi celular, ninguna llamada de Darien, ni siquiera un mensaje, tome un largo respiro y comencé a escribir.

**|SMS: Mi Amor–Inserta Corazón. –|**

_Buenos días, ya estoy en la preparatoria, espero te hayas levantado bien y hayas tomado un buen desayuno, ten mucho ánimo en tus estudios, te amo._

Al terminar de escribir dude en mandar lo último, pero rápidamente lo saque de mi mente y mande el mensaje, deje mi celular en la mesa y me gire, la mesa detrás de mi seguía vacía, todavía podía recordar aquel joven de cabello largo que sonreí siempre al verme.

–Serena ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos y mire a lita, rasque mi cabeza y rei suave. – Lo siento, no te escuche.

–Aish, Serena jamás cambiaras, estamos hablando de que Un chico de tercero invito a salir a Amy.

Abrí mis ojos. – ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Apena asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas ya se estaban tornando de un color rojizo.

–Él es un chico atractivo, y es muy inteligente, siempre nos encontramos en la biblioteca, ayer me dijo que luego de la escuela podríamos ir a beber una malteada.

–Deberías ir. –Termine por decir. – Si él te gusta deberías intentarlo.

Me mostré calmada, aún recuerdo que mi última cita, me había esperado en preparar una comida decente para ambos, Lita estuvo enseñándome durante bastante tiempo, pero Darien ni siquiera probo la comida se dedicó a estar mirando su computador y mandarse mensajes con alguien. Amy me miro detenidamente y luego dirigió su vista hacía otro lado.

Sentí que mi celular sonó, rápidamente me gire emocionada, de seguro Darien Respondí mi mensaje.

**|SMS: Número desconocido|**

_Anoche pudiste verme ¿no?, Bombón esta vez si te secuestrare._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no es cierto, rápidamente mande un mensaje.

**|SMS: Número desconocido|**

_Seiya ¿has vuelto? Tengo tiempo ahora, dime donde estas, por favor._

Envié el mensaje, toque mi frente, no puede ser verdad.

**|SMS: Número desconocido|**

_Búscame, estoy cerca del cielo._

Entonces es verdad, el volvió, ellos volvieron, me levante del puesto.

–Serena, ¿Dónde vas? Ya van a comenzar las clases.

Aún estaba aturdida por la noticia.

–Debo ir a hacer algo, cúbranme, prometo que cuando vuelva les contare.

Las tres asintieron y Salí corriendo, cuando llegue al pasillo, cerré mis ojos "Estoy cerca del cielo", un lugar cerca del cielo, rápidamente entendí y corrió por las escaleras hacía la azotea.

Solo faltaban unos escalones para salir, mi corazón latía más fuerte que antes, ¿Qué pasaba?, estaba emocionada por ver a Seiya, de alguna manera el me hacía mucha falta, abrí la puerta y pude verlo, su cabello se movía por el aire, estábamos a finales de primavera, él se dio vuelta, mientras yo caminaba lentamente hacía el.

–Seiya…

Sus labios se movieron suavemente formando una sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban, camine sin más y me tire a sus brazos, pase mis brazos por su cuello y mi rostro quedo en su pecho, su perfume entro por los orificios de mi nariz, pude sentir sus manos en los tostados de mi cintura, quería mantenerme así por un tiempo, aun no podía creer que él había vuelvo, entonces comencé a pensar cosas malas, y rápidamente me aleje de él mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué has vuelto Seiya? –Murmure bajo, pude sentir que mis mejillas ardían. –

Sentí vergüenza, lo había abrazado de una manera muy cariñosa, que había hecho.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. – Tú me llamaste.

Abrí mis ojos, negando con la cabeza.

–Yo no te he llamado.

El tomo un poco de aire, dándose unas vueltas.

–Cómo debo explicarte esto, Bombón, tu yo del Futuro fue quien me llamo, supongo que necesitas de mí.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, pero había una posibilidad, quizás si es verdad, quizás yo le llame, pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada por completo.

– ¿Yaten y Taiki? Ellos ¿también vinieron?...

El asintió. –Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí.

– ¿Y Las chicas?

Negó con su cabeza. –Absolutamente nadie, por eso también estamos un poco aturdidos, no sabemos dónde podemos quedarnos.

Mire el suelo lentamente, y luego lo volví a mirar.

–Tengo una Idea.

Sonreí suave, quizás era mejor reaccionar así, si mi "Yo" del futuro lo llamo fue por algo, no debo preocuparme, ahora solo debo ayudarlos a buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

– ¿Estas segura de esto? –Susurro cerca de mi oído. –

Asentí suave, y la puerta delante de mí se abrió, La chica de pelo corto me quedo mirando y luego miro a mi acompañante casi sorprendida, su rostro rápidamente se mostró fruncido.

–Princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí con este Idiota?

–Haruka, Necesito de tu ayuda, por favor.

Soltó un Suspiro y me dejo entrar junto con Seiya, ambos pedimos permiso y entramos luego de ponernos unas pantuflas.

– ¿tú no deberías estar en la preparatoria?

Rasque mi cabeza. –Bueno…es que esto es más importante.

Haruka se dejó caer en el sillón, y acto seguido nosotros son sentamos.

–Vamos dime ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Y porque él está aquí?

Mire a Seiya, el tocio y miro fijamente a la chica.

–Bombón, bueno Bombón del futuro fue quien me llamo, dijo que me necesitaba, bueno no simplemente a mí, sino también a Yaten y Taiki.

– ¿Cómo puedo creer eso?

Entonces Seiya Saco de su bolsillo una especie de estrella y la dejo, rápidamente apareció una figura, la Neo reina, mi yo del futuro estaba con sus manos juntas en frente de su pecho.

"–_Por favor, Necesito de su ayuda, vayan al pasado, Seiya, por favor cuida de mí en el pasado, algo está por venir, confió en ti, mi caballero."_

Ella parecía bastante angustiada, ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?, Haruka me observo ahora a mí, supongo que esperando en había venido.

–Haruka, Los chicos no tienen donde quedarse, nadie aparte de ti y mi saben que ellos están aquí, por favor.

Dije casi rogando, Haruka se mantuvo pensando y miro nuevamente la figura, cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, sentí un poco de nervios, si haruka se negaba en ayudar, no tenía más opciones.

–Está bien, claro que Michiru sabrá, después de todo vivo con ella, ¿el Joven Darien sabe sobre esto?

Seiya rápidamente hablo antes que yo. – Nadie aparte de ustedes tres debe saber de nuestro regreso a este planeta, esa fue una de las indicaciones que el bombón del futuro nos dio.

Haruka se quedó pensativa, pero al final termino por soltar una sonrisa.

–Los ayudare solo porque mi princesa me lo pide. –Me cerró un ojo. –

Rápidamente sonreí. – Gracias Haruka, de verdad Muchas gracias.

Me gire para ver el rostro de Seiya. –Tenemos que traer a los chicos.

Este asintió y nos levantamos, haruka nos acompañó hacía la salida.

–Voy a preparar las habitaciones, ¿nos reunimos a las 5 pm?

Asentí, y bese su mejilla. – Gracias Haruka.

Seiya y yo nos habíamos tele transportado hacía un lugar muy alejado, estaba casi segura que era fuera de la ciudad, lo pude observar detalladamente, él se veía más hombre ahora, incluso su cuerpo estaba un poco más tonificado, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que Seiya ocultaba algo, pues cada vez que me hablaba intentaba disimular, sin mirar mis ojos. Comencé a pensar en que iba a decirles a las chicas, tendría que mentirle era la única manera que ellas no descubrieran nada, Seiya me dijo que nadie podía saber, y yo iba a cumplir eso.

–Seiya…–Baje la vista. – ¿Viniste solo porque mi yo del futuro te lo pidió?

El rápidamente se detuvo, lo mire, su rostro estaba calmado.

–No. –sus manos entraron en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y miro el cielo. – De alguna manera, todo este tiempo he pensado en ti, y mis sentimientos no desaparecen, hace poco tuve un sueño, tú estabas en él, y en ese momento supe que necesitabas de mí, y luego el mensaje llego, créeme fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, al saber que volvería a verte Bombón.

El al terminar sonrió suave, sentí de alguna manera una inquietud dentro de mí, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal.

–Entiendo. Sera mejor que busquemos a Yaten y Taiki, ellos deben estar esperándote.

Pronuncie rápido, me sentía nerviosa, el asintió sonriendo y camino a mi lado en silencio, podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el aire revolotear por las plantas, el sonido de las hojas cuando las pisábamos, parecía que todo estaba en armonía, y mi corazón se sentía más estable, pero algo aun perturbaba mi cabeza, ¿Qué estará por pasar?, en realidad no sé si es algo bueno o malo, simplemente sé que esto va a cambiar de cierta manera mi vida, De verdad no quiero que nada nuevo vuelva aparecer.

–Ya estamos llegando.

Termino por decir Seiya sacándome de mis pensamientos, nos acercamos rápidamente y pude ver a Taiki y Yaten sentados en unas piedras al lado de un rio, nunca había venido a esta parte, pero esta vez eso no era lo importante si no los chicos, rápidamente sonreí amplio.

– ¡Taiki! ¡Yaten! Hola.

Pronuncie suave, ellos rápidamente me vieron y sonrieron, Así es Yaten, a quien no le agradaba mucho me sonrió de una manera bastante cálida, cuando estuvimos de frente.

–Me alegra mucho verles.

–A nosotros también nos alegra, que bueno que estés bien.

Ladee un poco la cabeza, ¿Qué fue eso?, ese comentario es algo raro.

–Y Seiya ¿conseguiste algún lugar donde quedarnos?

Asintió entusiasmado. – Bombón me ayudo a conseguirlo.

Ambos se miraron entre sí.

–No me digas que nos quedaremos en casa de Serena (?)–Sus rostros rápidamente cambiaron a una manera bastante incomodos. –

–Oh ¡claro que no! –Negó con la cabeza Seiya, y soltó una risa. – Nos quedaremos en Casa de Haruka, Ella nos recibida gracias a Bombón que la convenció.

Negué con la cabeza. – No Hice nada Seiya.

– ¿Con Sailor Uranus? ¿Estás seguro que nos dejara quedarnos en su casa?

–Te dijimos que nadie debía saber que estamos aquí.

El chico a mi Lado Rodeo los ojos. – Ella dijo que debemos estar a las 5pm en su casa, era la única manera, o tendríamos que dormir aquí en el bosque otra noche ¿Qué esperabas?

Ellos rápidamente cambiaron su rostro y asintieron, al parecer habían pasado una mala noche, algo dentro de mí se sintió un poco triste, ellos deben a ver dormido en el suelo y con el frio en la noche.

–Ella dijo que iba a preparar sus cuartos, acepten esta ayuda.

Hable por último y ellos terminaron aceptando, cerré mis ojos levemente y sentí que un mareo comenzaba rodear mi cuerpo, una gran presión comenzó aparecer en mi pecho, di un paso en falso y perdí todo el poder de mi cuerpo.

•••

Miraba mi reflejo, pero a diferencia de este era de un color negro, y no tenía mi peinado de siempre, sino una pequeña melena, una mujer alta apareció detrás de mí, mi madre.

–Hija es momento de irnos, o nos atrasaremos, ya sabes que a tus Hermanos no les gusta esperar mucho, son igual de testarudos que tu padre.

Asentí con la cabeza para seguirla, llevaba mi vestido de princesa, podía sentir la gran alegría dentro de mi interior.

–Mamá, ¿me veo bien?

Murmure bajo esperando las palabras de aquella bella mujer que caminaba al lado mío, ella rápidamente me observo.

–Eres la princesa más bella del universo, Hija sabes que eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, estoy segura que el estará demasiado orgulloso de verte tan hermosa…

Ella me ofreció una sonrisa cálida mientras seguíamos caminando por el gran pasillo que conducía a la salida.

•••

Desperté rápidamente, me encontraba en el suelo, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki me observaban preocupados, sin saber qué hacer, cuando me vieron despertar pude sentir que algo dentro de ellos se alegraba.

– ¿Qué me paso? –Murmure bajo. –

–Bombón te acabas de desmayar ¿Cómo te sientes?

Con ayuda de Seiya logre incorporarme sentándome en el suelo, rápidamente recordé aquello.

–Tuve un sueño extraño. –Termine por decir. –

Mire el cielo, ya parecía que se iba a oscurecer.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

Ellos se miraron y luego Taiki me observo fijamente.

–Estuviste mucho tiempo en desmayada, Intentamos despertarte, pero tú seguías hablando en un lenguaje extraño. –Se calló por un momento. – ¿te paso esto alguna vez anteriormente?

Negué con la cabeza. –Esto es muy extraño.

Ellos parecían bastante preocupados, entonces sonreí suave.

–Quizás es porque he tenido muchos exámenes, y he intentado estudiar, y me he estresado un montón. –rasque la parte trasera de mi cabeza. –

– ¿Estas Estudiando Bombón? –Dijo con sorpresa Seiya. –

–Claro que sí, he estado superándome, ¿Qué creías? Ya no como tantos dulces como antes para tu información.

Entonces Seiya soltó una pequeña risa.

–Chicos perdón por interrumpirlos, pero creo que es momento de ir con Haruka, o se hará tarde.

Rápidamente se vino a mi mente la preparatoria, toque mi cabeza.

– ¡Oh No!

– ¿Qué Pasa?

–Debo llamar a las chicas para decirle que me lleven mis cosas. –saque de mi bolsillo el teléfono encontrándome con llamadas perdidas de Las chicas. –

**|SMS: Mina-chan|**

_Lo siento por no contestar~ Juntemos en media hora más en el templo, por favor lleva mis cosas, te quiero, besos._

Termine de mandar el mensaje y mire a los chicos.

–Sera mejor que vayamos o Haruka se enojara.

Ellos asintieron, me acerque a ellos, pude sentir la mano de Seiya en mi brazo, fue tan raro aquello que paso, ¿acaso estaré enferma?

–Serena, que bueno verte. –Sonrió suavemente la peli azul. – entren.

Su voz sonaba bastante maternal, entramos en silencio, encontrándonos con Setsuna, Hotaru, y Haruka en el salón, Hotaru corrió a mis brazos, los cuales se abrieron y abrazaron su espalda.

–Serena, ¡Qué bueno verte! –Sonrió amplio. –

Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo levemente, entonces nos invitaron a sentarnos, rápidamente Michiru se sentó entre mí y Seiya.

–Ustedes dos vinieron a verme en la mañana, entonces consulte con Michiru quien no puso oposición, pero Setsuna llego de sorpresa y nos comentó algo.

Todas las miradas ahora se dirigieron a Setsuna quien estaba sentada con una expresión neutra, ella parecía bastante extraña, ni siquiera nos saludó o nos miró cuando llegamos, algo me decía que nada andaba bien, y yo pensando que nada malo iba a volver a pasar.

–Las puertas del Futuro se comenzaron a mover, algo extraño paso, sentí como una presión y una gran energía maligna comenzaba a aparecer, entonces decidí ir a ver que sucedía, abrí la puerta solo por un instante –Cerro sus ojos levemente, pude ver en su expresión que aun podía sentir aquel sentimiento que tuvo en aquel momento. – El castillo estaba ardiendo, Rápidamente busque la ayuda de las sailor, pero ninguna estaba, ni siquiera el rey se encontraba, el pueblo estaba alborotado, entonces vi a un hombre, el traía a la reina en sus brazos, y entonces fui expulsada del futuro, mis superiores no me permitieron ver más.

Todo estaba en un silencio, nadie hablaba, yo cerré los ojos pensando que todo iba a estar bien, nada malo iba a pasar, estaba segura de eso, pero por otro lado estaban todas estas cosas, solo ha sido hoy y ya tengo tantas razones como para aceptar que el inicio del fin iba a volver a comenzar, y otra vez tendríamos a volver a luchar y volver a perder gente.

–Pero no nos preocupemos, si Setsuna ve algo raro cuando vuelva actuaremos, y todo claro, ahora ustedes síganme, los llevare a las habitaciones.

Ellos se levantaron y siguieron a Haruka.

– ¿y cómo estas Serena? ¿Cómo están con Darien-kun?

Mire tímidamente a Michiru quien parecía bastante interesada.

–Bueno bien…–Baje la vista, mentía, debía hacerlo para no crear preocupación en ellas. –

Asintió levemente.

– ¿Cuándo pondrán fecha Para su casamiento?

–Bueno, yo aún no termino la preparatoria, así que es complicado, pero cuando la termine yo creo que pondremos fecha a nuestra boda, o quizás esperemos un poco más para que Darien termine sus estudios. –Sonreí levemente. –

Ella asintió, sin parecer muy convencida, claro, yo tampoco estaría muy convencida, mi relación con Darien no era igual, él estaba muy ocupado como para preocuparse por mí, y entendía, o eso intentaba pensar, para calmarme.

Mire la hora. –Oh debo irme, Muchas gracias por dejar que ellos se queden aquí, yo debo ir a juntarme con las chicas, nos vemos.

Dije caminando hacía la puerta, ellas se despidieron con la mano, y salí casi corriendo del lugar, debía pensar en una excusa o las chicas iban a descubrir todo, le prometí a Seiya que nadie más se iba a enterar.

–Hola Chicas.

Las cuatro estaban sentadas conversando hasta que me vieron entrar, Rei me observo con desconfianza, sin entender, pude ver como Mina me entregaba mi bolso.

–Muchas gracias.

– ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día Serena? –Murmuro sin mirarme Lita. –

–Bueno…–Baje la vista. –Me reuní con Darien.

Mentí, era la única manera, Ellas me observaron, y entonces sonrieron, Menos una, Rei me miro sin poder creerme, pero me sentía segura con esta mentira, debía seguirla hasta que de verdad supiera porque Seiya no quiere que nadie se entere que están aquí.

– ¿Darien no fue a la Universidad Hoy?

Asentí levemente. – El falso para pasar tiempo conmigo, ya que no nos habíamos visto desde hace tiempo, entonces el cuido de mi todo el día.

Ellas afirmaron sin más, y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, yo reía y escuchaba atentamente.

–Nos vemos mañana. –Moví mi mano agitándola despidiéndome de Amy. –

Ella giro en el siguiente pasaje, y deje de verla, entonces gire sobre mis talones.

–Hola Bombón.

Di un salto en el puesto, y abrí mis ojos encontrándome con Seiya Sonriendo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que es de mala educación asustar así a la gente?

El sonrió bajo. –Lo siento, solo deseaba hablar contigo.

Lo observe fijamente, su rostro se veía calmado, pero a la vez pude sentir una intimidad entre los dos, hace tiempo quería contarle a alguien como me siento, y con el único que puedo hacer eso es, Seiya.

–Ya estamos hablando, sabes.

Ahora yo reí bajo, entonces comenzamos a caminar.

– ¿tus papas no se preocuparan porque llegas tarde a casa?

–Ellos y mi Hermano están viviendo en otro lugar, Mi Padre fue transferido, quería que todos nos mudáramos, pero le rogué que me dejara quedarme, y lo hizo, ellos vienen una vez al mes a dejar dinero y comida para todo el mes.

El miro hacia adelante asintiendo. – Ya veo, supongo que tu noviecito está viendo diariamente aquí ¿no?

Baje la vista. –No veo a Darien hace tiempo, el ni siquiera contesta mis mensajes.

Pude sentir que su cuerpo se tensó.

– ¿Por qué sigues con él? no te hace feliz…

Él tenía Razón, él no me hacía feliz, pero lo quería, y mucho, ambos teníamos unos destinos juntos que debíamos seguir, ambos debíamos estar juntos para formar el futuro, era nuestro destino desde que nacimos.

–Porque lo quiero, él y yo tenemos planes en el futuro. –Mire mi mano. – Estoy comprometida con él.

–Pero no Puedes casarte con alguien que no te hace feliz, y menos si no eres su prioridad.

–No entiende Seiya, Darien y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos desde mucho tiempo, tenemos una familia que formar, y tenemos un reino en el futuro que debemos gobernar juntos, los dos. –Me pare. – Seiya ¿a qué has venido?

Levante la vista, Seiya no se encontraba por ningún lado, ¿Dónde había ido? Estaba segura que él estaba a mi lado, entonces vi a Darien, él estaba parado afuera de mi casa, al verme sonrió levemente.

–D-Darien.

Al verme rápidamente me atrajo hacía el abrazándome.

–Te extraño mucho Serena…

–Yo igual. –Murmure bajo. –

Él se alejó de mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros. – Serena debemos hablar sobre algo, en realidad necesito que me escuches.

Asentí con la cabeza aturdida.

–Casemos el próximo mes.

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, y solté un "QUEE" demasiado fuerte, hizo eco en la calle que era alumbrada por los faroles.

–Si, es apresurado, pero qué más da, Si tus padres están de acuerdo, podemos casarnos, ellos aceptaran, te iras a vivir conmigo al departamento, y en unos meses más nos iríamos a vivir a Estados Unidos una temporada, haya terminarías tus estudios, todo sería perfecto, por favor acepta. –termino diciendo lo último en una súplica. –

Darien jamás suplicaba, Entonces los nervios comenzaron a invadirme, ¿Qué debía hacer?, Darien era el amor de mi vida, o eso me hacían pensar todos, pero en realidad no estoy segura.

–Da-Darien…yo estoy sin palabras. –Mis piernas comenzaron a templar. – Necesito tiempo para pensar.

El alejo sus manos de mí, y su mirada cambio.

– ¿ti-tiempo? ¿Acaso no me amas?

–Darien por favor escúchame, esto es muy precipitado, solo tengo 16 años, por favor déjame pensarlo, mañana te daré una respuesta.

–Claro que no. –Exclamo duro y frio. –

Su mano se posó en mi muñeca fuertemente, gruñí un poco y el me arrastro hacía dentro de mi casa, tirándome al suelo al entrar, lo mire con miedo, él no era mi querido Darien, él era otra persona.

–Todo saldría bien serena, no pensé que íbamos a llegar a esta situación.

Comencé a correr hacia atrás, pero choque con alguien, mire hacia atrás, Rei, ella sonrió.

–Hola Serena.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – La mire confundida sin saber nada. –

Se cruzó de brazos. – He venido a decirte que has perdido tu oportunidad, pero...

– ¿Oportunidad? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Darien rio fuerte. – ¿no te das cuenta, idiota?

Darien me estaba hablando así, esto era un sueño, claro que era un sueño, ellos jamás me tratarían así.

–Darien y yo hemos tenido una relación siempre, pero ahora perdiste la Oportunidad, y Darien será mío, Para Siempre.

–Eso es mentira, ¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO REI!

Grite, ellos estaban jugando, y no me resultaba para nada divertido.

– ¿Quién dijo que era un juego? Es la verdad Serena.

Darien me jalo del brazo y rei tiro de una silla, me sentó en ella, él se quedó parado en frente de mí, lo mire sin saber que tramaba, hasta que ella se acercó detrás bajando sus pantalones, negué con la cabeza.

–Ahora vas a saber lo que perdiste Serena…

Los pantalones de Darien se bajaron completamente junto con su ropa interior, ella toco su parte y el disfrutaba de eso, me quede paralizada viendo la escena, ¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Vamos Serena, todos sabemos que eres una putita, he visto videos como lo haces con Darien, ahora disfrútalo, será la última vez.

–Son unos idiotas, no Haré nada. –Dije levantándome. –

Darien fue más rápido y me volvió a sentar, se acercó más a mí, pero yo me aleje y comencé a gritar desesperación.

– ¡DEJAME POR FAVOR!

Rei pasó detrás de mí y Jalo de mi cabello haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

–Eres Una zorra Serena, vas a escucharme, vas a hacer todo lo que nosotros digamos.

Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Darien y Rei me engañaban, y ahora me estaban forzando a tener Sexo con él, ¿Qué pesadilla más horrible era esta?, rogaba porque alguien viniera a casa.

Estaba tirada en el Suelo, abrazando mi cuerpo, Ellos se habían ido hace unos minutos, mi cuerpo aun templaba, pero me levante cuidadosamente, subí por las escaleras con cuidado, hasta entrar al baño, mi reflejo hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Eran las únicas palabras que podía decir, nada más salía de mi boca, la ira comenzó a fluir por mí y en un arrebate golpe el espejo tantas veces como pude hasta quebrarlo en millones de pedazos los cuales cayeron al suelo al igual que yo, volví abrazar mi cuerpo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y llorando. El pedazo de cristal estaba botado en frente de mí y lo tome con cuidado, sin pensarlo más lo deslice por mis muñecas una y otra vez hasta que el dolor fuera más fuerte que lo que sentía adentro, la Sangre goteaba por mis brazos, pero aun no era suficiente, aún faltaba, aun podía sentir aquel dolor en mí.

Mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir un agotamiento enorme, mi cabeza se golpeó con la pared y me quede sentada en el suelo rodeada de los cristales, mirando hacia el frente, esperando que alguien viniera por mí, pero dentro de mi sabía que nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a venir.

•••

– ¿Mamá?

Puede escuchar el "Mmm" de mi Madre esperando mi pregunta, tome un gran bocado de aire y me decidí por preguntar.

– ¿Mi cabello volverá a como era antes?

Ella se giró y sonrió suavemente asintiendo luego con la cabeza.

–Tu cabello hija volverá a ser como antes, tan amarillo como el reino Solar, y sus flores tan maravillosas, pero primero toda la maldad del universo debe exigirse para que eso pase, no sé cuándo tiempo demorara, pero ten seguro que pronto volverá a su color natural.

Asentí firmemente, sintiéndome feliz con la respuesta. –Entonces yo me encargare que toda la Maldad del Universo desaparezca.

•••

**Narrador.**

La Joven rubia seguía botada en el suelo del baño, la sangre seguía corriendo de sus brazos, y su cuerpo cada vez se volvía más pálido, todo porque la sangre que estaba saliendo era mucha, ella había perdido la consciencia.

La puerta se sintió, y unos pasos, se podía sentir que la persona venía corriendo, abrió cada puerta que encontró hasta llegar al baño, el chico de pelo cargo, sostenido por una coleta detrás en su espalda se deslizo en el suelo llenándose de sangre de la joven, la tomo en sus brazos y gruño de rabia.

–Bombón, despierta por favor. –Pronuncio casi en un hilo de voz. – no me dejes.

Pero ella no respondió, había perdido mucha sangre, y nada podría cambiar las malas noticias, ella iba a morir, los cortes que se hizo fueron demasiado penetrantes que rompió sus venas a más no poder, y claro que ese joven sabía, él sabía que ella no iba a poder vivir.

–Maldita sea. –gruño fuerte acercando a la chica más a él. – Bombón reacciona.

Él no se iba a dar por vencido, claro estaba, pero ella, no tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas como para salvar su vida. Sin Más el chico la tomo en sus brazos como pudo y corrió con ella, salió de aquella casa llena de sufrimiento, donde la peor situación de la joven se quedaba sellada en aquel lugar, corrió por la calle.

–Bombón resiste, por favor quédate conmigo.

Decía las mismas palabras cada vez que avanzaban un poco más, el chico ni siquiera se sentía cansado y tampoco se había dado cuenta que él también se había enterado unos pedazos de vidrio en sus piernas, el no sentía dolor, y tampoco le importaba sentirlo, el solo deseaba salvar la vida de su bella amada, y lo iba a lograr, ese era su pensamiento.

Dejo delicadamente a la Joven en el Suelo, El para asegurarse sintió su pulso, bajo, como lo esperaba, claramente, sin más tomo su celular y marco el número de alguien.

–Vengan al punto de encuentro, Rápido, Serena está Muriendo. –Grito lo último y corto. – Bombón resiste, ellos ya vienes, Yaten la llamara, solo espera un poco más.

El chico tomo la Mano de la Joven y podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban apoderarse de sus ojos, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, por si ella despertaba, debía mantenerse para ella, al fin de cuenta ella era su sueño, era la estrella que lo mantenía vivo, era su amor.

–Debí llegar Antes. –Murmuro bajo. – No debí dejarte sola, aun si ese Bastardo me hubiese visto, debí a ver corrido a tu lado…

– ¡SEIYA!

La voz de los dos chicos de armonizo y corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el chico, sus rostros cambiaron al verlo lleno de sangre junto con la chica en el suelo, sin pensarlo una vez más, El más alto de los dos, Taiki saco de su bolsillo una estrella, la cual se transformó en un holograma mostrando a la princesa Kakyuu.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo en la tierra?

–Princesa necesitamos de inmediato ir al Reino, La princesa de la Luna esta grave, necesitamos la ayuda de Sailor Sun.

–Dos guardias se transportaran a la tierra, y los traerán aquí.

La Llamada se cortó, Seiya apretaba fuertemente la mano de la joven, Yaten saco la chaqueta que tenía y rápidamente y se lo puso a la chica, Su rostro cada vez más pálido, y ellos pudieron notar que su ropa estaba rota en ciertas partes, su cuerpo estaba completamente Helado, y la sangre ya no corría como antes, pero seguía asomándose por sus brazos.

Una luz se aproximó delante de ellos encontrándose con dos Mujeres, Sailor star Maker y Sailor Star healer, están dieron un asentimiento, Seiya sin pensarlo tomo a Serena en sus brazos y entraron por aquel portal que se había abierto.

–Espero lleguen a salvo. –Comento ya la preocupada Princesa. – Sailor Galaxia, ¿La Reina ya llego?

La otra joven asintió bajo. – La reina y Sailor Sun vinieron tan rápido como pudieron, ellas están ahora en la entrada.

Una luz apareció dentro de ellas mostrando el portal donde los jóvenes venían, La princesa tapo su boca con su mano al ver a Seiya cubierto de sangre y a serena tan blanca como la nieve.

–Subamos, tenemos una habitación preparada, el doctor está esperando.

Seiya asintió dejándose llevar por lo que la Princesa le decía, el solo deseaba que su querido bombón estuviera ya a salvo.

–Seiya ve a cambiarte ropa, el doctor aún está viendo a Serena, si algo pasa, nosotros te avisaremos.

Negó nuevamente con la cabeza, era un hombre testarudo, pero todo era por ella.

–Me quedare aquí, hasta que el salga de verla.

– ¿Dónde está mi hija?

La voz resonó en el pasillo, una voz elegante y suave, la voz de la Reina de la luna, Madre de Serena.

–Tranquila Reina, el doctor la está revisando, ella estará bien.

Los tres chicos miraron a la mujer, quien no tenía un cuerpo físico, cada detalle de su rostro asustado por perder a su hija se volvían más notorios, pero ellos volvieron su vista a la puerta cuando el hombre salió, su rostro no era el mejor.

–Lo Lamento mucho, ella perdió mucha sangre, aparte de tener algunos golpes en su cuerpo, ella tiene rasgos de una violación, no puedo hacer más.

Seiya miro al hombre con una mirada asesina, él no había dicho eso, claro que no, formo sus manos en unos puños y los apretó aguantando la rabia, como alguien había sido capaz de a ver tocado y abusado así de aquella mujer, él no iba a permitir que eso se quedara así.

–Bombón no puede morir. –Se levanto bruscamente. – Ella se salvara.

–Claro que lo hará, idiota. –la voz chillona sonó detrás de él. – Yo la salvare, en fin, somos familia, pero deben entender, que si la salvo, ella descubra toda la verdad que ustedes han estado ocultándole por mucho tiempo.

La reina sin pensarlo una vez más asintió. – Sálvala, sé que ella será capaz de aceptar todo.

La chica pasó un cabello detrás de su oreja y entro a la sala, Serena Cada vez respiraba menos, su cuerpo débil estaba tirado en la camilla, la joven parada delante de ella, tomo uno de sus aretes.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente. –Dios Yonji, concédeme el poder de crear vida, Dame tu eterna sabiduría, déjanos ver aquel hermoso resplandor que tienes.

El arete se elevó y rápidamente comenzó a crecer convirtiéndose en un bastón, en la punta tenía incrustado un cristal rodeado por una esfera de energía, el bastón estaba lleno de escritura antigua del reino Solar.

–Vamos a comenzar, pequeña princesa, quiero verte vivir, así que abre tus ojos. –Tomo el Bastón y lo giro encima de su cabeza. – Soy Sailor Sun, Sailor de la luz y vida, dame la fuerza, concédeme el privilegio de darle vida nuevamente. –Estiro su bastón hasta el frente del pecho de Serena. – Te invoco Dios Yonji, Has tu trabajo a partir de ahora.

Una Esfera de luz salió de la punta del bastón hasta el interior del pecho de Serena, la chica aparto el arma y vio como el cuerpo de Serena se levantaba, su cuerpo fue envuelto por una esfera, el cabello de serena estaba suelto, pero comenzó a desaparecer, y de la raíz comenzó aparecer unos delgados cabellos negros hasta los hombros, su piel era más clara que antes, sus brazos comenzaron a sanar lentamente, su cuerpo callo lentamente en la cama, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

–Bienvenida de nuevo, Princesa de la Luna, Espero que por fin te enteres de tu verdadera realidad, cuida tu vida a partir de ahora. –Sonrió bajo. – A partir de ahora yo cuidare también de tu vida.

El bastón volvió a su normalidad, un arete el cual ella volvió a poner en su lugar y salió de la habitación, todos la miraron con intriga.

–Ella ya está bien, ahora necesita descansar. –Dijo apoyándose de la pared, su respiración se encontraba baja y se sentía agotada. – He gastado un poco más, pero la princesa ya volvió a la vida.

Yaten se acerco ayudándola, Sailor Sun agradeció con la mirada y camino lento por el pasillo hasta desaparecer junto al joven.

–Debo verla. –Exclamo Seiya. –

La reina se acercó a él. – Príncipe Seiya, no me puedo quedar aquí, pero si algo me he dado cuenta es que le confié nuevamente a la persona equivocada a mi hija, y ahora espero tú la cuides, este camino cada vez será más difícil, y hoy conocerás a la verdadera, Princesa de la Luna.

El chico sintió algo dentro de él, pero no había una palabra que pudiera explicar aquello, la mujer desapareció y dejando solo una luz en el lugar.

_Mientras tantos en la tierra._

– ¿Qué ella les hizo eso?

Rei lloraba desconsoladamente, Mientras que Darien la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

–Ustedes tampoco pensaron en ella cuando comenzaron esta "aventura" entre ustedes, claramente iba a tener esa reacción. –Exclamo Amy seria, en su rostro no se mostraba ninguna emoción. – Pobre de serena. –Murmuro bajo. –

– ¿Perdón? ¿Qué demonios dices? Ella Nos atacó, Sabes que ella es capaz de matarnos. –Dijo en un hilo de voz. – Jamás pensamos que íbamos a volver a estar juntos, esto fue tan imprevisto, decidimos contarle a Serena, para que ella supiera la verdad, y yo me iba a marchar.

–Así es, Rei jamás pudo salir de mi mente, ella es la mujer que amo, pero sé que mi destino era estar con Serena, pero yo no podía engañarla, claro que no, pero ella no tuvo compasión con nosotros.

Dijo tocándose el brazo el cual tenía una herida profunda, mientras que Rei llevaba un vendaje en su pierna.

Lita Miraba a ambos chicos entendiéndolos, ella había sido la confidente de Rei desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabía la verdad, creía cada palabra que aquellos decían, ella pensaba que el comportamiento de Serena que de una chica inmadura, que ella no sería capaz de gobernar en el futuro, y que la que merecía el puesto a ser Reina era Rei.

Amy no se confiaba mucho en las palabras de ellos, ella no parecía creerle mucho, conocía bien a serena, en fin ellas fueron las primeras sailor juntas, y siempre han sido buenas amigas, ella sabía que Serena era Inmadura, pero sabía que no se comportaría así, ella se guardaría las cosas para sí misma, y quizás si les diría algunas palabrotas, pero nada más que eso, pero ella no los lastimaría, no estaba del todo convencida de que ellos dijeran la verdad.

Mina solo los miraba a todos aturdida, ella pensaba en cómo se encontraba su amiga serena, y lo fuerte que estaba la lluvia el día de hoy, Serena ni siquiera se había asomado a la preparatoria, y pudo ver el auto de Haruka cuando ellas iban saliendo, también recuerda a ver sentido una presencia bastante diferente durante todo el día, ella sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, y esto iba a empeorar con la recién situación, a veces era inmadura, pero al final ella era la líder y sabía que cual era el momento para actuar como tal, pero su mente se encontraba confusa, Sabía que Rei y Darien nunca le mentirían, pero sabía que por un arrebate quizás Serena podría a verse descontrolado y a ver hecho aquello.

–Debemos Hablar con Serena, Saber qué pasa con ella, y ver cómo vamos a solucionar esto. –Miro a Rei y Darien. – Si ella decide actuar de una manera negativa, vamos a tener que actuar de la peor manera, Serena dejara de ser Sailor, le quitaremos su broche, y…–guardo silencio, tomo un bocado de aire. – Rei junto con Darien se volverán los Reyes.

Todos en la habitación la observaron, Rei agradeció con la mirada, dentro de ella reía y se alegraba, mientras que por fuera se mostraba como una chica indefensa, Darien solo asintió en silencio junto con Lita, Amy no podía creer que de verdad estaba pasando esto, Ella estaba aturdida, se levantó bruscamente hasta la salida, escucho los pasos de alguien detrás de ella, pero sin más siguió su camino, todo su paraguas y salió de la casa.

–No puedo creer esto.

Siguió su camino a casa cuando escucho una risa detrás de ella, rápidamente se giró viendo la figura de una Mujer, la chica tenía un lindo cabello, y sus ojos anaranjados hipnotizaron a la peli azul.

– ¿Quién eres? –cuestiono primero tomando con fuerza el mango del paraguas. –

–Solo soy una persona que iba caminando por aquí y te vi, me dio risa verte.

– ¿P-Perdón?

–Solo vengo a Decirte esto solo una vez, no me creo nada de que venga de ti o esas estúpidas a dentro junto a ese "princesito". –Saco de su bolsillo el broche de Serena. –

Amy se fijó y se dio cuenta rápidamente de la pertenencia.

– ¿Por qué tienes eso?

La chica miro un poco el broche. –Es que tu amiga ya no lo necesita más, ella murió anoche, ¿no lo sabías? Ten, supongo que es lo único que quedo de ella.

Le lanzo el broche el cual Amy recibo dejando la sombrilla de lado mojando su cabeza y hombros, su mirada estaba confundida, y la chica se dio media vuelta.

–Es lo único que quedo, ella desapareció de esta vida, así que no la busquen, y –La observo. – El caos se acerca, y yo seré la primera que se encargara de que tú y todos estos imbéciles desaparezcan lo más rápido posible, suerte.

Amy se quedó aturdida, y tomo la sombrilla, volviendo al templo.

– ¡CHICAS!

Todos salieron asustados mirándola.

– ¿Qué pasa Amy?

– ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo lo soltó.

–Serena esta muerta. –boto el broche el cual cayo al suelo. –

**Narra Serena.**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome con una habitación extraña, me levante, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a doler de inmediato, mire mis brazos, estaban llenos de vendaje, solo tenía vagos recuerdos de aquella noche, cerré mis ojos intentando recordar que había pasado, solo recuerdo a ver hablado con Seiya y el luego desapareció, nada más viene a mi cabeza, esto es extraño, estaba sola en la habitación, pero realmente necesitaba ocupar el baño, me levante como pude, camine lentamente hasta la puerta que estaba en frente, si esto era un Hospital, supuse que este era el baño, abrí lentamente la puerta y para mi gran suerte, era el baño, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de saber que era un baño, entre cerrando la puerta, y mire hacía el frente.

– ¿Q-que?...

Mi pelo estaba oscuro y corto, este no era mi cabello, claro que no, mire mis manos, mi piel estaba más blanca, ¿Qué me había pasado?, cerré mis ojos chocando mi espalda con la fría pared, me deslice lentamente hasta el suelo, entonces comencé a recordar todo.

–No…no…no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grite con toda mi fuerza, escuche la puerta abrirse rápidamente, la voces de personas se escucharon en la habitación, y una abrió la puerta viéndome en el suelo, pero yo no lo observe, sentía mi cuerpo sucio, y asqueroso, todo me daba vueltas, y no podía creer lo que había pasado, no quería cerrar nuevamente mis ojos, solo deseaba estar sola y quitarme esta suciedad del cuerpo.

–Bombón…Tranquila, estamos contigo.

Mire hacia arriba encontrándome con Yaten, Taiki y Seiya observándome, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en mis ojos, sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos y llore, lo más fuerte que pude.

Taiki y Seiya se habían marchado de la habitación mientras que Yaten se había quedado junto a mí.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Yaten levanto la vista. –Estas en el planeta de la princesa Kakyuu.

– ¿Q-que?

El asintió con la cabeza, entonces acerco su silla a la cama.

–Tú estabas demasiado débil. –toco mi mano tomándola entre sus manos. –

Pude sentir la calidez de sus manos.

–Seiya te llevo a el lugar de encuentro, ya no tenías más sangre que botar, El realmente estaba desesperado y nos llamó, fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos y pedimos venir aquí, la princesa nos otorgó el permiso, el doctor junto a otra persona te ayudaron a vivir, si seguíamos en la tierra, no contaríamos la misma Historia.

–Gracias.

El Negó. –Nos salvaste muchas veces, Serena, esto no es nada para lo que tu hiciste por nosotros, nos diste esperanza, y abriste un camino hacía nuestra verdadera Historia.

Ladee un poco la cabeza, no comprendí.

–Sera mejor que duermas un poco más, todo es abrumador por ahora para ti.

Asentí, en realidad no quería dormir, pero sabía que él no se rendiría, cerré mis ojos, pode sentir como el acariciaba mi mano de una manera muy paternal, poco a poco mi cabeza comenzó a moverse a un lado.

Abrí mis ojos, la habitación era diferente, tenía colores más vivos.

–Buenos días Serena, has despertado muy temprano. –Sonrió la pelirroja entrando con rapidez. – he venido a hablar contigo.

Asentí suave sentándome en la cama con cuidado, todo mi cuerpo dolía, y sentía una capa de suciedad en mi cuerpo.

–Sé que tienes muchas dudas, y voy ayudarte con todo lo que este a mi alcance, ¿Deseas algo en estos momentos?

Volví asentir con la cabeza. –Necesito lavarme, necesito hacerlo.

Ella me comprendió totalmente y rápidamente se levantó.

–Tienes tu propio baño aquí, esta será tu habitación, te ayudare a levantarte.

Ella tomo delicadamente mi mano mientras con la otra sacaba las sabanas, mis pies tocaron el piso helado, y camine junto con ella, esta me indico todo, asentí y cerró la puerta, ahora que podía observar el baño, no tenía mucha diferencia a un baño de la tierra, pensé que iba a encontrar algo diferente, no se quizás que no tuvieran baño o algo así, pero al parecer en todos lados tienen baños, y de todo en realidad, tendré que contarle esto a…, me calle por un momento, claro que no podrá contarles, ellas deben estar junto con Esos dos, o quizás no, cerré mis ojos borrando aquellos pensamientos. Me deshice de la ropa que traía dejándola caer al suelo, saque las vendas lentamente y me metí a la ducha, encendí el agua, mantuve los ojos abiertos, quizás el agua era de otro color, pero no, era igual, suspire frustrada, comencé a restregar todo mi cuerpo, quería sacarme toda esta suciedad que tenía en mí.

Puse una toalla a mi alrededor, cuando escuche un golpe en la puerta, abrí lentamente La princesa sostenía un vestido floreado de tirantes en sus brazos, me lo entrego y se quedó afuera, cerré y comencé a vestirme, era ajustado en la cintura y la falda era suelta, 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla más o menos, cuando estuve lista salí, ella me sonrió con una caja en sus manos.

–Ven, debo curarte.

Asentí sentándome lentamente en la cama, se acercó.

–Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, yo también las tendría si fuera tú, tu cuerpo físicamente cambio bastante, todo lo que sucedió…

Ella termino de envolver mis brazos con un vendaje nuevo, ella me ofreció darme una vuelta por el castillo, y acepte, con tal que ella me contara porque mi color de piel, mi cabello había cambiado, y porque sentía mi cuerpo más delgado.

–Como podrás ver, pudimos recuperar nuestro planeta, es algo complicado de explicar, pero volvió a hacer exactamente como era, las personas, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. –Poso sus manos en su vientre. – Pero el pasado ha vuelto, y ya no puede ser más callado.

La observe, tenía su frente fruncida, al parecer ella había recordado algo, no parecía del todo bien.

–Yo era joven en ese momento, Tenía exactamente 11 Años cuando ellos junto a una persona llegaron a este planeta.

La mire bastante curiosa por la historia que había comenzado a relatarme. – ¿Quiénes?

–Taiki tenía 3 años, Seiya 2 y Yaten 1 Año, Actualmente ellos piensan que tienen la misma edad, Han vivido toda su vida engañados. –sus manos se formaron en muchos los cuales apretó bajando la vista. – Quizás no entiendas realmente lo que te estoy diciendo, pero la única persona que puede ayudarme eres tú.

Ladee la cabeza. –Princesa necesito que me hable claro para poder entenderla.

–Los chicos tienen un Secreto oculto, ni siquiera yo sé cuál es, era muy joven en ese tiempo, las únicas personas que saben sobre eso, es mi Querida Hermana Mayor, Celesty y su Marido, Kyus. –Murmuro la última frase. –

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, un dolor de estómago apareció, no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, intente afirmarme de la mujer de al frente, mi mente se nublo.

•••

Abrí mis ojos, estaba en un campo de rosas, el viento hacía correr mi cabello negro, pase un mechón detrás de mi oreja y solté una pequeña sonrisa, me sentía feliz de estar en aquel lugar, era un lugar especial.

–Que agradable lugar…

– ¿Cierto?

Gire mi cabeza para saber de dónde venía esa voz, no había nadie. Pude sentir una brisa más fuerte acariciando mi rostro.

– ¿Quién eres?

–Mira hacia adelante.

Levante mi vista encontrándomelo, El sonrió, haciéndome sentir de alguna manera una nostalgia, Lo conocía de algún lugar.

–Soy un hombre ágil, puede entrar en los recuerdos de las personas, ahora mi Tsuki no megami, aun no estas preparada para recordar este momento así que escucha sus voces.

El chico apunto el cielo el cual mire, me cuestione "¿Cuáles voces?" sinceramente no escuche nada, hasta unos momentos, la voz de La princesa, junto con la de los chicos, una luz callo encima de mí.

•••

Desperté levantándome de un salto.

– ¿Estas bien?

Era la segunda vez que me pasaba esto, pero en la primera ese chico no había aparecido, a que se refería a que no estaba lista, acaso es todo esto una ilusión que me he creado yo misma para olvidar lo que me sucedió hace unos días atrás.

– ¿Bombón?

Mire a Seiya, el parecía preocupado, incluso pude notar que sus ojos se notaban cansados, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, como si solo fuera él y yo, incluso pude sentir lo que el sentía, y estaba casi segura que el sintió lo mismo, algo andaba mal, y no sabía que era esto.

– ¿Pueden dejar de mirarse así?

Corrí la vista observando a los demás, con cuidado me ayudaron a levantarme.

–Sera mejor que vayas a recostarte, aun estas débil, quizás estas algo cansada. –El más alto de ellos me tomo de los hombros. – te Llevare a tu cuarto.

–En otra ocasión te seguiré contando la historia, ahora descansa, princesa.

Asentí, era la primera vez que sentía este trato, la princesa, cerré mis ojos, ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

Desperté algo asustada, al parecer esta noche no iba a poder dormir, cada vez aquella pesadilla se volvía más explícita, era lo mismo, Darien Rei y yo, Solo podía recordar esto, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

–Maldita Sea.

Me hundí en la cama, entonces recordé lo que había pasado en la tarde, Los chicos han sido engañados durante un largo tiempo, y la princesa quiere que la ayude, pero como puedo hacerlo si ni siquiera puedo conmigo misma, las personas que más amaba me engañaron, y destruyeron todo lo que me hacía feliz.

Alguien toco la puerta, ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora? Ya era demasiado tarde, murmure un adelante, Yaten entro en silencio.

– ¿No puedes dormir, cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza, él se acercó sentándose en la silla al lado de mi cama.

–Quizás no me creas pero sabía que estarías despierta, en la noche en el único momento donde puedo hablar contigo.

– ¿Por qué? –Lo observe fijamente. –

El soltó una sonrisa. – Seiya estaría escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, Ya sabes que él está muy preocupado por ti, quiere saber todo de ti.

–Seiya es una increíble persona…–Pose mis manos en mi estómago. –

–Pensar que al principio te odiaba, estabas arruinando nuestro plan, Seiya pasaba todo el día contigo, hasta Taiki se encariño contigo, y yo solo pude ver tu resplandor el ultimo día. –Miro hacía el frente recordando. –

–Podemos crear nuevas Historias. –Termine por decir. –

El me miro, sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza, en realidad no sabía que decir pero aquellas palabras fueron como una alegría para él.

–No voy a dejar que nadie te vuelta a Lastimar, ¿entendido?

El estiro su mano derecha, y yo hice lo mismo chocándolas, Sonreí suave.

Cerré los ojos pensando en todo, en realidad todo parecía un sueño, pero era la realidad, ellos ya no estaban más para mí, y aun que me costara aceptarlo era así, aun no sabía que iba a ser de mi a partir de ahora, Solo deseaba que lo que en mi cabeza estaba pasando no fuera verdad.


End file.
